Throughout history, people have struggled to keep their face looking young, clean and vibrant. Various types of facial masks have been used to remove oils, cleanse pores, moisturize or brighten skin tone to improve the beauty of skin in various cultures.
Topical facial masks are ordinarily applied to the face in a thin layer. After a period of wearing the facial mask, in which the duration varies, the masks are removed by using water, a damp cloth or by peeling the solidified mask off.
Purposes for using topical facial masks differ. Some facial masks improve general skin health by cleansing, brightening, solidifying, drying or moisturizing the face. Other facial masks improve specific skin issues such as acne scars or hyper-pigmentation. The type of facial mask used will depend not only on the purpose of the facial mask, but also the skin type. What is needed is a facial mask to address the deficiencies of the present types of facial masks.